


Hot and Cold

by xadie



Category: Actor RPF, Serena - Fandom, Silver Linings Playbook
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Humor, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xadie/pseuds/xadie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a mutually beneficial arrangement, everybody wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just had to write this to deal with my first real-life ship heartbreak. Let's hope this is what's really going on ;)

“Hey Suki,” Jennifer shouted, jumping up to wrap her friend up in a warm hug. “How was your flight?” Suki grimaced behind her shades.

“Don’t ask. I hate crossing the Atlantic.” Suki smiled as Bradley came up behind her, slinging his arm around her shoulders with a grin. “But I have to admit it has its advantages.”

“Sure, sure,” said Jennifer, returning Bradley’s pointed look. “I saw the pap pictures yesterday.” Suki made another face and flopped into one of the director’s chairs next to Jennifer’s.

“Bloody bottom-feeders. They’re absolute vampires. Coffee, Bradley love, if you have a mo.” Bradley shook his head indulgently and went off to the craft services table. 

“So how do you think it’s all going?” Jennifer asked, nodding at Bradley’s retreating back. Suki pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head, careless of her messy blonde hair, and slung a leg over the arm of her chair. 

“Couldn’t be better,” she answered with a cheeky grin. “Bradley’s a sweetheart and I got a call from Jim Jarmusch today.”

“Cool!” Jennifer cried, genuinely happy for her friend. At that moment Bradley returned with a paper cup of coffee in one hand and a donut in the other. 

“You’re a love,” Suki said, taking the coffee and reaching out for the donut. 

“Uh uh uh!” Bradley tutted, passing the donut to Jennifer, who bit into it with a groan of pleasure. In an undertone, he murmured: “There’s a photographer in the top window of the building opposite. David’s sent someone over to get rid of him, but in the meantime…” he leaned down and planted a smacking kiss on Suki’s lips. She giggled up at him and Jennifer kicked him in the shins under the chair, out of sight. 

“Keep it PG-13, kiddos,” she warned with a faux-serious look at the pair, before leaving them to it and heading back to her trailer with her donut. 

She was going over her pink pages ten minutes later when Bradley ducked into her trailer. 

“You don’t knock anymore?” she asked, her tone gently teasing. 

“Shut up and get over here, Lawrence,” he said sternly, and she bounced across the small space and into his arms, raising her lips to his. 

“It’s hard to enjoy kissing you when you taste of someone else’s lipgloss,” she said breathlessly when they broke apart. Bradley instinctively scrubbed a hand across his lips before he caught on, his eyes crinkling in amusement. 

“Hey, it was your idea, Perez,” Jennifer chuckled and ran her hands over his chest, smoothing his ruffled feathers. 

“Well, what else were we supposed to do? You spend your whole time telling everyone you’re old enough to be my father. You needed to date down even younger so that when people find out about us, it won’t look as bad,” she said smugly, pleased all over again with her own logic.

“You’re just lucky Suki’s such a cool girl,” Bradley responded. Jennifer tried and failed to look jealous.

“Yeah, well, when she’s starring in Coffee and Cigarettes 3 we can talk about what a cool girl she is,” she mocked. 

“She will literally be the coolest girl in the world if she stars in Coffee and Cigarettes 3,” Bradley said with a laugh. 

“Hey, I’m pretty cool,” Jennifer said as he lowered his mouth to hers again.

“You’re pretty hot; there’s a difference,” Bradley said between kisses, wrapping his girlfriend more tightly in his arms. 

“What’s the difference?” Jennifer sighed, her knees weakening as Bradley’s hands began to roam. 

“I like the heat,” Bradley said, picking her up and depositing her on the nearest flat surface, before resuming his mission to kiss every part of her. 

Suki paused outside the trailer, her fist raised to knock. When she heard the moans coming from inside, she smiled brightly and perched her sunglasses back on her nose. It was a cold day in Boston, and she couldn’t wait to discover it for herself.


End file.
